phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Oh, There You Are, Perry
When Phineas and Ferb think Perry is lost, they use the power of music to find him. Meanwhile, Candace, who fears she is at fault for Perry's disappearance, combs the Tri-State area to find him. As it turns out, Doofenshmirtz has been downgraded to a low-level threat and Perry has been reassigned to a more dangerous villain, and a new family. Read the full summary... Candace meets Perry at 2 AM Phineas and Ferb's house at night.png P&F bedroom.png Phineas sleeping with Perry.png|Phineas hugging Perry. Perry decides to move positions.png PerryonBed.png Perry does a little dance.png Perry gets a hug from Ferb.png Ferb sleeping with Perry.png Perry check's his watch.png CODE RED!.png|''CODE RED.'' Perry replaces himself with a log.png|Perry replaces himself with a log Candace wants a drink of water.png|Candace takes a drink of water Candace takes a sip.png|Candace takes a sip of water Candace trips.png|Candace trips Interesting choice of footware.png|Candace showing off her slippers Perry does not appreciate being covered in water.png|Candace trips over perry and they are both covered in water Neither does candace.png|Candace is not happy YOU!!!.png|YOU!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrr.png|grrr You sure know how to make a mess of things.png|Candace throws perry outside File:Perry head-on view.jpg|Perry looking at Candace Perry imitates candace.png|Perry impersonates Candace Perry doesn't like Candaces rants.png|Perry adjusts his hat Don't forget your hat.png|Perry never forgets his hat Agent P vs Doofenshmirtz vs The Regurgitator Good Morning Agent P.png|"Good Morning Agent P." Yar yar get on with my mission.png|Perry pulling his mission face THE REGURGITATOR.png|Perry has a new nemesis: The Regurgitator. You keep pushing him down but he keeps coming back up.png|"You keep pushing him down but he keeps coming back up." That was a pitty laugh.png|"I told you Carl that is not funny." Agent S was assigned to his case.png|Agent S is assigned to Doofenshmirtz's case Perry is shocked when he find out about his new family.png|Perry finds out he is moving to another host family New Family.png|The new host family doesn't look very nice Sad Perry.png|Perry is sad. Sad Perry again.png|Perry doesn't want to leave Phineas and Ferb DOOFEHNSHMRITZ EVIL INC.png Doof is changed to minor threat status.png|Doofenshmirtz find out he has been downgraded Doof check mr Regurgitator online.png|Doofenshmirtz researches The Regurgitator World's most evil villan.png|The Regurgitator has his own blog How does this upstart thing he is.png|Doofenshmitz is going to show The Regurgitator who is the boss Doof drops his towel.png|Doof dropped his towel Doof drives over.png|Doof drives to The Regurgitator evil layer Doof is looking for Mr. The Regurgitator.png|Doof asks for a Mr. The Regurgitator. Doof takes the elevator.png|Doof looks at the LAB sign Doof takes the elevator down!.png|The elevator goes down DO NOT PUSH.png|DO NOT PRESS Doof thinks about not pressing the button.png|Should Doofenshmirtz decides if he should press the button. Doof presses a DO NOT PRESS buttonf.png|Doofenshmirtz presses the DO NOT PRESS button Doof lands on his Heinz heiny.png|Doof lands on the floor Doofenshmirtz meets the Regurgiator.png|"Oh hello." I AM THE REGURGITATOR.png|"I Am the Regurgitator!" I'm heinz doofenshmirttz.png|"I am Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Da da da!" The Regurgitator.png|"Yes...and you've heard of me!" regurgitator trap perry.jpg|Agent P caught in The Regurgitator's trap Da-da doesn't work for doofenshmirtz.png|Doofenshmirtz congratulates The Regurgitator on capturing Perry the Platypus. Ooo you offer maternity leave.png MAKE A FRESH POT OF COFFEE.png|"You can start by making a fresh pot of coffee!" REGURGITATOR shows off his light thingy.png|"I will deal with him now!" THE WORLD IS MY NEMESIS.png|The Regurgitator's lightning thing doesn't work The regurgitator's button doesn't always work.png|"Sorry, this thing doesn't always work." THE WORLD IS MY NEMESIS (works).png|"The world is my nemesis!" Dr-Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Doof trying to tell The Regurgitator that he needs to explain his plan Doof tries to consult the REGURGIATOR.png|Doofenshmirtz get scared by The Reguritator Doof tries to pretend he made a comprimise.png Hey look a self destruct button.png Doof 'accidentaly' pressed the self destruct button.png|"Well I may have accidentally pressed it." Doof installed an open device in perry's cage.png|Perry the Platypus presses his open button REGURGITATOR IS SUCKED AWAY.png|The Regurgitator is sucked away! REGURGITATOR flying through the air.png|The Regurgitator goes flying through the air Perry goes to save Doofenshmirtz.png Perry saves doofenshmirtz.png|Perry flies Doofenshmirtz out of danger THey zoom away to safety.png|Perry rocket boots them to safety The place blows up.png|The Regurgitator's base blows up Perry is congratulated on his mission.png|Perry the Platypus is congratulated on his mission Doof gets dropped as they are now nemesises.png|Perry and Doofenshmirtz are now nemesis's Perry flies alone.png|Perry flies home Doof lands on a throw pillow.png|Doof lands on a throw pillow Candace & Phineas and Ferb look for Perry Good Morning Candace.jpg|Phineas and Ferb don't think it is a good morning We can't find perry anywhere.jpg|Phineas and Ferb can't find perry anywhere Doesn't perry always come back in the end.jpg|Candace describes what happened last night in third person He has never been gone before breakfast.jpg|Phineas says Perry has never disappeared before breakfast Candace impersinates perry.jpg Perry will miss Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Perry is sad to leave his owners behind Perry says one last farewell.jpg|A sad Perry leaves his owners behind. Perry is very sad at leaving Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Perry looks at his feeding bowl Perry leaves his house.jpg|Perry flies away Off to defeat the regurgitator.jpg|Perry flies away some more Phineas and Ferb use their platatractor to try and find perry.jpg There are a lot of platypus's in Danville.jpg|Phineas and Ferb use their Plat-attractor That is a lot of platypuses.jpg|They didn't know there were so many platypus's in danville That platypus's eyes are too close.jpg|phineas and ferb searching for perry 1247603344157 23PhineasAndFerb mif .jpg That platypus is too fat.jpg|That one is too fat That platypus is cartoony.jpg|That one is too cartoony Candace blames herself for perry's disapearence.jpg|Candace blames herself for Perry's disapearence Candace thinks she has found perry.jpg|Candace thinks that she has found him Candace mistakes a beaver for Perry.jpg|But it is actually a beaver Candace tries to drag a beaver home.jpg|Candace tires to drag it home Candace is interupted in her beaver pulling.jpg|Candace interupted You have a pet beaver.jpg|You have a pet beaver Candace says Touche.jpg|Tosayed That platypus smells of meatloaf.jpg|That one smells of meatloaf Too French.jpg|That ones is too french Thats just a duck.jpg|Thats just a duck With a beaver taped to its back.jpg|With a beaver tail taped to its back Ferb pulling his knowing face.jpg|Ferb's knowing face Baby Perry and Phineas enjoy playing music.jpg|Little Phineas playing the xylophone for baby Perry. 暴风截图201312813861765.jpg Candace is not cheered up by the blender music.jpg|Marty the Rabbit boy and his musical blender? 暴风截图201312814016500.jpg|Marty plays Gitchee Gitchee Goo Come Home Perry From the top of this building everyone will be able to hear them.png Come home perry01.png Come home perry02.png|Normal clouds Come home perry03.png Rooftop concert for Perry.jpg|phineas and ferb sing to perry Come home perry04.png Come home perry05.png Come home perry06.png Come home perry07.png Come home perry08.png Come home perry09.png Isabella on guitar.jpg Come home perry11.png Come home perry12.png Come home perry13.png Come home perry14.png|The kids and Jeremy gathering to sing "Come Home Perry". Come home perry15.png Come home perry16.png Come home perry17.png Come home perry18.png Come home perry19.png Come home perry20.png Ballpit Kid in Oh There You Are Perry.jpg|"I ran out of rhymes, alright?" Come home perry22.png Come home perry23.png Come home perry24.png Come home perry25.png Jeremy playing tambourine.jpg|Jeremy playing the tambourine Firesides sing for Perry.png Come home perry27.png Come home perry29.png|Platypus clouds Come home perry30.png Candace sees perry.png Phineas goes to hug perry.jpg|Phineas goes to hug perry Kids hug perry.png Group hug.jpg|The kids hugging Perry when he comes back. Even more kids hug perry.png katie about to hug.png Infatuated group carries Perry offscreen.JPG The kids can't get enough of hugging perry.png holly chasing.png Good job larry.png Welcome home perry.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries